Silent Hill: Dreams of an Executioner
by TheHeatherPatterson
Summary: This is a second installment of my The Executioner and the Orphan, this is as the tile says it is Leonard's dreams, after he adopted Kyra, but however he never made it to be her father. My plan for this story took place during the ride towards the families new home in Graceona's car. Not every question will be answered in this story, answers will come as the rest of the series come
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Kyra sat on the mattress located on the floor of the old home, she and Leonard shared in Brahms, looking at the freshly painted mint green walls as if the answers to her questions would jump out at her, unaware of Leonard's entrance as he sat down beside her, he gently stroked her black locks, now becoming aware of his presence she looked at him. "Kyra, you need help, you can't go on like this. You haven't said much if anything since we got here, you're not the happy little girl I rescued a month ago. Please talk to me, Kyra." His voice expressed his concern for the child he had come to call his own.

The young girl looked at him attempting to put him at ease, "Dad, I'm ok, I'm just overwhelmed. What can I say about everything I heard and saw at that hotel. You were gone, then you weren't, you were dead, now you're not," looking from the man who had willing gave his life for a stranger, trying to summon the next words, the next thought seemed crazy, however. Her whole life up to this point was madness, "Is this reality? Or am I still lying on that lobby floor waiting for what's to occur next? Please, dad, give me some answers to this madness, because I can't get them on my own, this whole event seems like one big nightmare."

Holding her close Leonard sighed, "Kyra, why did you want to stay in that, I made you a promise, I would have come to you after that period was ended. I understand trust must be earned, but you have grown mentally twice your age. Why did you stay?"

"I couldn't just leave you there, you're my dad. You rescued me, but you died protecting me, I told you everything would be alright, but it wasn't-" Kyra felt salty tears form in her blue eyes but was interrupted by Leonard.

"Kyra, you are young how would you know rather anything was going to go on, you have to forgive yourself, you have done nothing wrong. I never faulted you for that moment, as I never will, " he handed her a pink stuffed rabbit, " I love this rabbit, where did you get it?"

Kyra looked at it, taking it into her own hands, "I remember she was my sleeping buddy during thunderstorms, she always gave me good dreams."Leonard watched as she looked at it and smiled, "Lillian gave it to me, she stated it helped her, she gave it to me before she ran away." The last words caused her to look at the floor a few tears to escape her eyes.

Leonard looked at her stuffed animals, then at her room, "This place will be good for us, once I've unpacked, gave this place some paint, we can make it work." Kyra laid her head on his lap, he went on, "the bed I ordered, would you like to come with me to pick it up tomorrow? We can look for some decorations for your room, and get you some new clothes, you pick them out, tomorrow will be your day, does that sound fun?"

Kyra looked at him for the first time a heartfelt smile crossed her lips, "That sounds cool, can I sleep with you tonight, dad? Only until my rooms done."

Leonard leaned back against the wall a smile on his lips as well, "As long as you need to, we'll get through this, like we always do, Kyra."

Kyra looked at the wall, "I've always wanted a room done in princess decorations, a princess canopy bed."

Leonard looked at her placing his hand on her hair, "We can do that, I think some clear lights around the door would seem good."

Kyra sat up, as did Leonard she stretched, "Is Grace, coming over tonight?"

Leonard looked at her, "She is, you two will love each other, she's been worried about you."

Kyra got off the mattress, walking over to a large box, Leonard stood up, "I got us some takeout, it's in the kitchen, teriyaki chicken and rice for you and those fortune cookies you seem to enjoy."

Kyra smiled as she and Leonard walked to the kitchen once they came to the kitchen Kyra looked at the various birthday banners and the large birthday cake on the table, "What's all this dad?"

"You didn't have a family when you turned nine, so we are celebrating it today. Come blow out your candles and open your presents."

Kyra made her way to the table and sat down in a chair, blowing out the candles. She watched as Leonard took the candles off the cake and started cutting pieces getting her a piece and himself a piece they sat and took in their cake, Kyra smiled," This is starting to look great dad."

Leonard looked around, "Grace made this a home, I just keep it clean."

"You're both doing a great job, I'm glad you found her, just don't forget me." She looked at the ground as tears threatened to escape.

"Kyra, look at me." Leonard gently raised her head to look at him, "I would never put someone before you, we've been through it all, you're suffering now because of me, I will never leave you to battle something alone, I promise."

Kyra smiled wrapping her arms around his neck, "Thanks, dad."

"Anything for you, sweetheart." he returned the embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chater Two**

" _ **Leonard looked around the darkness around him, the toxic smells of fire burning below his feet, however no lights resolving from a burning fire pierced the never-ending darkness of his abyss, the heat of the darkness did indicate a wildfire causing the unmistakable smell to be true. In the distance he felt he was not the only wanderer in the madness of his unknown location, someone or something running in the distance caused his defenses to soar, waiting for the visitor to make their appearance. The darkness became smothered by a cool light, he stopped looking around, he was greeted by a padded cell that smelt of sweat, blood, and a strong aura of decaying flesh. Was he alone, did he want to find out the answer to this question, or should he leave it buried? The metallic door swung open as the echo of the metal door and the metallic frame clashed, outside of his prison he saw a light, the voices of people brought his attention to the faint light walking over to it, as he found himself back in Silent Hill, but in the church that Christabella and her cult followers known as The Brethren had their latest victim, the shouts of "burn her" brought a familiar, painful feeling, his heart felt as if it were in knots, he was well aware of the ritual they were performing, but who was their unlucky victim, he looked at the ladders one empty, however the other, held none other than Kyra, his sorrow quickly esculaded, fury burned in his core, he ws not going to allow this to happen a second time, his weakness stopped him the first time, but now his desire was to fight shedding as much blood as possible "The demon, fathered the disgusting abomination of his child."**_

 _ **He yelled, "Don't hurt her Christabella!"**_

 _ **The elderly woman turned around to see him as the church's doors shut tight behind him, "So the demon has returned."**_

" _ **Yes, I have."**_

 _ **"This child it is clear to those who see, that you have hidden this child."**_

" _ **What business do you have with Kyra, Christabella?" He asked, looking at the cult leader, then looking at Kyra who looked down at him, tears escaping her eyes, "It's okay, baby, daddy's here, everything's going to be alright." focusing back to the woman.**_

" _ **This child is sin incarnate!" Christabella yelled, turning to Kyra causing the riot to yell for the child's burning.**_

" _ **Sin incarnate? No, you're wrong sister, the only sin incarnate people are here in this structure that is all of us, that child is innocent, you are such hypocrites, claiming to purify, you will not harm this child!" he looked at the cult members making his way to Christabella, "You are not taking away the only thing that I hold close, not again."**_

 _ **The cult yelled, "Burn him!"**_

 _ **Leonard looked at them, "Burn me? Is that your answer sister? Burn everything you're afraid of, burn anything you can't control?" a smile crossed his lips, "God doesn't roam in the midst of sin sister, my corruption has not blinded me to that fact, God does not roam with you, you are burning in an apocalypse you brought upon yourselves thirty-years ago, now you hide in the face of her revenge."**_

 _ **Christabella looked at him drawing a knife, Leonard looked at her grabbing the blade. "Your reign of terror has come to an end sister, this place will shine once you pay for your sins."**_

 _ **Leonard opened his eyes looking at the ceiling sitting up to see Kyra sleeping, he took a deep breath, "Never, let her come to Silent Hill."**_

 _ **The strange voice brought his focus to the foot of the bed, seeing a child who could be Kyra's twin, "You could be her twin, what can I do, what's wrong with my baby?"**_

" _ **I leave it into your hands, she's yours to look after now." the girl walked over to the door.**_

" _ **Wait, answer my question," he ordered the small child.**_

" _ **Why, you have already got your wish?"**_

"Daddy, are you asleep?" Kyra's voice woke him up.

He turned to look at her, "Is something wrong Kyra, what time is it?"

The girl looked at him, shrugging her shoulders, "It's still bedtime, I can't sleep daddy it's storming, I'm scared."

Leonard sat up getting her close, rubbing her hair, "Everything is going to be alright, just sleep." he laid his head on her head, placing a kiss on her crown, "it will end," leaning against the wall he held her looking out the window watching the rain tap against the window, as lightning lit up the sky and thunder roared.

Kyra jumped in his grip as tears escaped her eyes, "Daddy, make it stop!"

Leonard looked at her covering her up gently rocking her and stroking her hair, "It will end when you go to sleep, tomorrow it will be gone."

Kyra looked at him, he smiled, "Just close your little eyes, and try to sleep, I can go get your stuffed rabbit."

Kyra clung to him, "Don't leave me alone in this, what are you thinking!"

Leonard looked at her shocked, "It's just rain, why are you so frightened, we met in this weather, you ran away in this storm and now you're afraid? I thought you were brave?" a grin came to his lips, "perhaps your not, you fooled me, little Kyra."

Kyra let him go crossing her arms, "I am brave, brave as you, or braver. I don't need Cotton! I'll show you!"

Leonard held in his laughter, "Show me, show me what you got."

Kyra lay down, laying her head on his lap, "I'm so gonna show you, you'll see I'm a big girl!"

She brought the covers over her head, Leonard placed his hand on her back waiting for her to submit to sleep. Shaking his head finding it more difficult not to laugh at the child in his bed. The thunder roared as he looked at Kyra's covered form, "That didn't scare me! Not one little bit."

Leonard smiled, "You'll have to come out for air eventually, Kyra, it's not good to stay under the covers with the lack of air."

The child poked her head from under the covers looking at him, "You're cranky when you get woke up." the girl frowned.

"Maybe, but how many thunderstorms have you watched without Cotton and got to see the ending of them with a strong face?" He uncovered her whole body from the blankets, "You showed me, Kyra, you put me in my place, look outside."

Kyra looked out the window as the sun started to rise, she sat up and looked at her father, "I did it, daddy! I told you I'd show you." She squealed with excitement.

Leonard smiled, watching her get off the bed and run through the house yelling, "I did it Cotton! I did it!" he looked in the mirror to see the girl from his dreams smiling at him in reassurance, he returned the smile getting from the bed, walking through the house to get something to drink. His mind settled for the first time in his life he felt sure of something.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Kyra sat playing with her hair as the teacher went over how to use the art supplies, and what not to do with them. Looking down at her pink glittering back pack she wanted to go home to see Cotton and tell her daddy about her first day in second grade, she was brought from her thoughts when the teacher said, "Kyra Shepherd, dear, tell us about yourself, everyone has a story."

Kyra looked at the students around her, then she looked at her teacher, standing to her feet. "Um okay, what do you want me to say?"

The little girl beside her asked, "Where did you get your backpack it's so pink, I want one."

The blond haired girl looked at her, " My daddy got it for me at the mall."

The teacher looked at her, "Dear, no need to be shy. We want to know your likes and dislikes, your hopes and dreams."

Krya looked at her looking at her desk the pressure of the attention made her uneasy, "I don't want to do this Ms. Mason."

The teacher watched as the other students grew impatient, "Very well, Miss Shepherd, you may set down."

Kyra took her seat as the teacher handed out glue sticks and other art materials, She said, "Please do not eat the glue and paper, it is almost Easter, let's make something for the people you love."

Kyra got the paper that was handed to her as she passed the rest of it along to the other students. "Kyra Shepherd, please report to the principles office, Kyra Shepherd to the principles office."

A man's voice came over the intercom, Kyra got her backpack and things to take with her, leaving the class room.

Walking down the hall the lights flickered before the power was cut off, she stopped backing into the wall, "Burn the witch!" echoed behind her, she turned her head seeing children throwing books at another little child, getting away from that door she unzipped her backpack putting her paper into it, only after that she saw the bloody organic material that was inside her backpack, she screamed throwing the backpack to the ground sitting in the floor the sounds of monsters surrounded her, she covered her ears and closed her eyes. She felt a gentle hand rest on her shoulder, looking up she saw Ms. Mason, "Kyra dear whatever is the matter?"

Kyra looked around as everything was normal, "There's something in my backpack!"

Ms. Mason got the bookbag opening it to see the only thing in it was art paper and a pink rabbit. "Dear, I don't see anything but the paper I gave you earlier and a stuffed animal, what do you think you saw?"

Kyra got the backpack from her, looking in it getting Cotton out of her backpack holding the rabbit close as tears ran down her face, "Kyra, dear, do you need me to call home and have your parents come pick you up."

"I want my daddy." Ms. Mason helped her to her feet holding her hand leading her into the principles office.

"Mister Dean, Kyra needs to go home. I don't think she should finish school today, at first I thought it was first day jitters, but I found her crying outside of my door, we need to talk to her parents, in all my years of teaching I have never seen a child so afraid." Ms. Mason looked at Kyra.

The principle looked at Kyra, "Miss Shepherd, how is your life at home? Are your parents abusive towards you? Are there any conflicts, we are just wanting to help you, child."

Kyra looked at them as Mr. Dean handed her some tissues, she took them and said, "My family loves me sir, I love them and they love me."

"Maybe we should call her father, what's his name?"

Mr. Dean typed up the information in his computer, "Mr. Shepherd, her adopted father, I'll call him."

Kyra looked at the walls as sirens rang in her ears, "Do you guys here that?"

Ms. Mason and Mr. Dean looked at her, " Hear what dear?''

Kyra sighed holding Cotton close, "I guess, nothing...nothing at all."

Ms. Mason walked over to her, "Are you sure your family are treating you right, dear?"

"It's not my family, Ms. Mason, I promise you I'm not lieing, my adopted family loves me." Kyra felt tears come to her eyes.

Thirty minutes later

Leonard sat with Kyra in Mr. Dean's office who said, "Mr. Shepherd does Kyra experience you and your wife having trouble?"

Leonard looked at him, " Graceona and I, we never argue so no, Kyra never hears us raise our voices."

Mr. Dean straightened his glasses, "Mr. Shepherd, in my records it is indicated that you are her adopted father does she mention her birth parents rather they had done things to make her this way?"

"She never mentions her birth parents, of course I don't ask questions, she's normally not like this, her actions today aren't like her."

"Do you assume she is acting out, so that she can go home?"

"I never said that Mr. Dean, Kyra isn't a child to act out like this, I really think something scared her, Kyra may be young but acting out isn't something she does to get what she wants."

" , the child claimed to hear things and see things that no one else heard, or saw. Does she have a very active imagination, that may sometimes get out of hand, it's quite comman for children to have imaginations."

"What did she claim to see and hear? It's hard to answer a question when I don't know the whole question."

"Mr. Shepherd, your daughter believed that she heard monsters and saw something in her packback, also claiming to hear sirens."

Leonard looked at Kyra rubbing her hair reassuringly, Kyra looked at him, "Is this true? That you heard monsters and sirens?"

Kyra nodded her head looking at the floor tears once more coming to her eyes. Leonard stood up getting Kyra's backpack, " If Kyra said she saw these things then I have no choice but to believe her, Kyra isn't a liar, , now if you would excuse us, I'm going to take her with me, and try to get her some help before I send her back to school."

"Very well , get well soon Kyra."

Leonard signed Kyra out of school then they left.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The atmosphere of the room, dark and eerie, the grinding of the metallic fans down to the faintest hum, done little if nothing to cool the room down.

Looking down at his latest victim, the executioner of the town smiled, a malicious smile, a young man, who looked to be barely passed the age of twenty, the looks of the pain he suffered before his passing evident on his lifeless face, forever frozen in this position.

For years this young man had taunted him with remarks, of being the evil one, the one born from sin. Nicolae glanced one final time at his latest kill of the many generations of The Order, the malicious smile wiping off his pale skin, as easily as it had appeared during the confrontation or brutal killing. Closing sea green eyes, towards the metallic, bloody organic ceiling of his wandering place as the air raid sirens blurred, he opened his eyes looking at his beautiful creation as it started to peel away as if it were being scraped off the streets, like dried up paint. "Christabella, you think your false sanctuary will save you, The Order, such hypocritical believers, their failure shall be their downfall, I eliminated our dear sister's followers, until we meet the games are just beginning." Nicolae walked down the smokey streets that now was Silent Hill, awaiting his next opportunity.

Brahms

The toasted pastry jumped from the toaster, Kyra quickly retrieved her light breakfast, causing it to heat her hands with the silent threat to burn her if not put down soon, placing the strawberry pop tart on a decorative white plate, that sat on the large round marble table, she took her place in the chair beside her father who was looking at the newspaper, Kyra knew her father had something on his mind, but he would become distant when she asked him what was wrong, she looked at her food getting ready to take a bite only to be stopped by Leonard who asked, "Did you forget something, Kyra?"

Kyra looked around at the items on the table, her glass of milk, her napkins, and plate that now held her pastry, "I don't think I have, did I forget something daddy?"

Leonard looked from his newspaper, "In the orphanage, didn't they make you pray before you eat?"

"Daddy, I already prayed, remember? This morning before I came downstairs." Kyra looked at him, he was becoming more strict about her saying her prayers, she smiled, "You told me to do that before I come downstairs every day."

Placing the newspaper on the white marble eating table he looked at her, his look scared her, he seemed sad, a look she had never seen him wear not since the two of them left Silent Hill.

"Daddy, why are you sad like this, are you okay? I know something has been bothering you, but you never get this upset, not to the point of showing it, let's talk about it. We tell each other everything, why are you wanting to keep this from me?"

Leonard reach across the table placing his hand on her small hands, "You remember that child you told me ran away from the orphanage to find a family, the one who inspired you to do the same?"

Kyra was hesitant with her answer, "Lillian, I remember her, is she in trouble, doesn't her family want her, if not can we adopt her?"

Leonard looked at the child's face, this conversation was going to be hard for the both of them, hard for him to tell the young girl before him, the ill fate of the young girl that she seemed to be close to, seeing her tears for the relationship she had with the child that was killed in cold blood, the night he found her wandering the cold, raining, unforgiving night that Lillian met her death.

"Daddy, what about Lillian, you're scaring me, is she okay, is she safe?" Kyra's voice brought him back to reality.

Leonard held back his own tears as Kyra's was starting to fill her eyes, "Kyra, Lillian...she never got to find a family, her body was found in the lake in Silent Hill near the park...she's...she's never going to get a chance at having a family."

"Liar! That's a lie!" Kyra screamed getting her hands from his, tears escaped her eyes, she didn't want to believe that Lillian was dead, but that eerie thought crept through her mind more than she wanted it to, she got from her chair, "Please daddy, please tell me you made this up, please."

Leonard looked at her standing to his feet kneeling down to her holding her with reassurance she wouldn't have to battle this alone, he rubbed her hair, "I would never make something like this up Kyra, I don't want it to be true sweetheart, but I didn't know she was in Silent Hill or I would have helped her also, I promise."

Kyra looked at him as he wiped her tears from her face, she wrapped her arms around his neck crying into his blue jean jacket. Leonard stroked her hair as tears escaped his own eyes he held her closer. Trying to soothe his own tears and help Kyra put hers at bay.


	5. Epilogue-One Week Later

Epilogue:.

-One Week Later-

Graceona stood at the grave of the man she picked up coming from the highway, Kyra beside her the red haired woman looked at the small child with a smile, "He wanted to make sure you were safe, Ky. It's sweet how you got a new home, I just hate you two lost each other, he seemed to really care for you sweetie, and I plan to raise you."

Kyra looked at her with wide little eyes and a bright smile, " You're not gonna send me back to the orphanage?" She watched as Graceona bent down fixing her necklace, as she shook her head.

"I would never dream of doing that, I'm going to raise you. Leonard wasn't the only one crazy about you, I know that I will never be able to take his place, I can fight some battles, but I can't be a father to you, but I would love to give you a mother and a friend, that's all I can do."

Kyra smiled her little tear stained eyes grew wide with happiness, a bright little smile covered her lips as she wrapped her arms around the older woman's neck, "thank you Grace, I didn't want to go back to the orphanage. First I lose Lillian now I lost my daddy, I didn't want to lose you too."

Graceona smiled standing up, "You look a lot like him, same blue eyes, black hair. It's hard to believe you were an orphan and of no relationship to one another."

Kyra smiled looking at her bracelet she had made, taking it off, she placed it on Leonard's headstone as tears fell from her face, "I miss him so much, he was my hero, he saved me. He made me feel comfortable in a bad time, now he's gone and I can never apologize to him."

Graceona looked at her, "Whatever you need to apologize for, I'm sure he didn't let it bother him, Leonard seemed like the person, he didn't let things get to him easily, with that little conversation we had, he seemed to love you more than worry about something you had done, he wouldn't want you to worry about it, grow up healthy and happy. Do that and he will rest peacefully, come now Ky, let's go home. I need to go school shopping for you, you'll be going to school in a few weeks."

Kyra looked at the grave as the two of them walked away.

Nicolae stood behind a tree as the girls passed him, once they got into the car and left he walked over to Leonard's grave, looking at it as the ground began to move soon Leonard's hand surfaced, Nicolae grabbed it pulling him up. Once Leonard was above ground he saw Nicolae who was holding Kyra's bracelet, "She really is like Alessa, we need to keep our distance, if Christabella and her followers discover her, with your injuries and my limited ability of staying out of Silent Hill, Christabella would do to her as she done to Alessa." Leonard stood to his feet as Nicolae handed him the bracelet, "Come brother, you will see her again, Claudia's cult has been disposed of, one cult down, one to go."

Leonard looked at the bracelet, "How long have I been under there?"

Nicolae looked at him then at the grave, "A week, I've come everyday. Waiting, with your injuries and without the Valtiel amulet you didn't stand a chance getting out of Silent Hill, but I see why you made the sacrifice. Come, let's get to Silent Hill, my body is draining with my absence and I don't want Charmaine to be worried about me again, to be nine she is a paranoid child."

Leonard looked at him, "Her mother is part of Christabella's followers, she was close to being in the same situation Alessa was put in, she has a right to be paranoid." Leonard started to walk away from Nicolae.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up and lets go before you kill over again." Nicolae and Leonard left the graveyard.


End file.
